


Kocham cię

by Stevie_Rogers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, I Love You, Memory, Pain
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Rogers/pseuds/Stevie_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy doskonale pamiętał każde „kocham cię”  jakim obdarował go brat. Nie było tego wiele. Dean nigdy nie mówił wprost takich rzeczy, więc te wszystkie pojedyncze okazje młodszy z braci zachowywał w pamięci jak najcenniejszy skarb.</p><p>Miniaturka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kocham cię

Sammy doskonale pamiętał każde „kocham cię” jakim obdarował go brat. Nie było tego wiele. Dean nigdy nie mówił wprost takich rzeczy, więc te wszystkie pojedyncze okazje młodszy z braci zachowywał w pamięci jak najcenniejszy skarb.  
Pamiętał pierwszy raz.  
Byli dziećmi, ojca nie było jak zawsze w domu. Siedzieli na starej motelowej kanapie, leniwie patrząc w okno. Od dawna nie mieli nic innego do roboty. John wybywał na całe dnie a oni siedzieli w motelu gdzie było niby bezpiecznie.  
-Tata nie wróci na święta.- ciszę przerwał blondyn, zerkając na młodszego brata. Sammy uwielbiał Boże Narodzenie. Właściwie to była jedna z niewielu okazji do bycia razem. Zwykle ojciec wracał, by spędzić ten dzień z synami.  
-Wiedziałem.- mruknął chłopiec poprawiając włosy wpadające do oczu. Powinien wybrać się do fryzjera albo pozwolić ściąć je Deanowi, ale jakoś nie miał na to ochoty. Przywykł już do nieco dłuższej grzywki. Dean niespodziewanie złapał go za rękę i spojrzał w brązowe oczy braciszka.  
-Nieważne. Ja będę. Kocham cię, Sammy. –szepnął tuląc go do siebie.  
Mimo że ojciec nie wrócił, były to najlepsze święta w życiu braci. Sam podarował bratu amulet, który miał go chronić przed złem.  
Pamiętał także wyszeptane do ucha wyznanie miłości po gorącej nocy tuż przed tym nim opuścił brata i ojca by zacząć normalne życie daleko od potworów, demonów, śmierci i krwi. Po tym cichutkim „kocham cię” trudniej było mu podjąć decyzję. Zostałby gdyby nie ojciec. Ciągle widział zraniony wzrok brata. Dean nie powiedział ani słowa. Nie musiał. Wyczytał wszystko z zielonych oczu. Jego starszy brat był jak otwarta księga. Odrzucenie, smutek, ból…to spojrzenie prześladowało Sama w każdym śnie. Nawet związek z Jessicą go nie uleczył z tęsknoty za bratem.  
Było ciemno, padał śnieg. Od roku żył spokojnie daleko od rodzinnego biznesu. Nie spodziewał się telefonu o drugiej w nocy.  
-Hey Sammy. Chciałem tylko życzyć ci wesołych świąt.- szepnął znajomy głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Brunet aż otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Jego serce zalała fala ciepła. Tak bardzo tęsknił.  
-Nawzajem, Dean. Nie spodziewałem się, że zadzwonisz. Co na to tata? – westchnął ciężko. Ojciec dał jasno do zrozumienia, że nie są rodziną.  
-On…śpi. Kocham cię.- następnie słychać było tylko sygnał zerwanego połączenia.  
Kiedy Dean wrócił, wszystko zaczęło się od nowa ale nie umiał być na niego zły za to wszystko. Kochał brata i był przez niego kochany. Po śmierci ojca mieli tylko siebie. Stał się oparciem dla Deana.  
Pamiętał zdesperowany krzyk kiedy został dźgnięty w plecy. Stwierdził wtedy, że śmierć nie może być czymś złym. Czuł się bezpiecznie w ramionach brata. Zasnął spokojnie.  
Wszystko to pamiętał aż za dobrze. Trzymał martwe ciało brata, tego który oddał własną duszę za jego życie. Łzy ciekły mu po policzkach kiedy uświadomił sobie, że to koniec.  
-Kocham cię, Dean.- szepnął, opierając głowę o pierś brata, by tylko nie widzieć oczu pozbawionych wyrazu. Pamiętał, jak patrzyły na niego z miłością. Wolał już nawet zawód niż pustkę, świadczącą o tym że Deana już nie ma.


End file.
